


Untitled Calvin/Susie snippet

by innocentsmith



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentsmith/pseuds/innocentsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A halcyon summer's day.  With waterballoons.  (Or: Calvin denies having a first kiss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Calvin/Susie snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kissing meme: hujhax asked about Calvin and Susie's first kiss.

Well, there was that time Hobbes was missing for _days_, and Calvin put up signs and wandered all over looking for him before finding him having a tea party with Susie and her doll and stuffed rabbit. Calvin was so thrilled she'd found Hobbes he thanked her a dozen times and kissed her hand.

But that didn't count, because it was just her hand, and in relief at being reunited with his friend he wasn't thinking clearly, and anyway that was only a few weeks after he'd met Susie and he couldn't be expected to understand just how cootie-laden her hands really were.

There was also the thing with his duplicate - the duplicate of Calvin's good side, the one who cleaned his room and did his homework and tried to carry Susie's books. The duplicate made some kind of valentine for her, and Hobbes insisted that this must have resulted in smooches, which had Calvin panicking. Fortunately, though, the dupe stormed in, furious at the way real-Calvin had made Susie distrust him, so Calvin figured the probability of smooches having taken place was pretty low. And even if it had, it wouldn't have counted either since it wasn't really him.

[/canon]

So really, it would have to be one day late in summer, when Calvin and Hobbes, in pursuance of their duties as Dictator-For-Life and First Tiger of G.R.O.S.S., had rigged a wicker laundry basket full of waterballoons up on a tree branch. Susie came walking unsuspectingly along the sidewalk beneath, pushing her little stroller with Binky Betsy and Mr. Bun. She was eating a drugstore ice cream cone, and in Calvin's mind this just made his forthcoming triumph all the sweeter. He pulled the string attached to the basket, and...

...the basket got stuck. Calvin swore a little, and tugged again, and then tugged frantically from a different angle. The basket tipped, and Calvin hardly had time to notice that Susie was now at least four feet away before he was (a) soaking wet and (b) knocked on the back of his head by the basket. Struggling back up from his hands and knees, Calvin heard a slimy girl-voice saying, "What are you _doing_?" and once he'd gotten the basket off his head he saw Susie stooping curiously to pick up one of the popped balloon-remnants.

It's not as good an offensive weapon as a full one, of course, but you can at least flick an empty balloon like a rubber band. The first one hit Susie's ice cream cone; with her hand free, she returned fire and Hobbes was laughing his head off over behind the tree when one of Susie's balloons somehow managed to thwap him a little too hard on the lip, and Calvin yelped. It must have been a different yelp than normal, because Susie stopped and asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine," Calvin said bravely, shooting another balloon at her and missing by a mile.

"Your lip is bleeding," she said, stepping close, and he gave her a weird look as she studied the cut, and leaned in even further. For a second he thought she was going to apologize. Instead, she gave him a quick peck right where it hurt, and said, a little hesitantly, "There."

"What?" was all that he could manage as a response.

"All better."

"It is _not_," he said. Speechless or not, he couldn't help contesting that. "I'm _bleeding_, and you just got _germs_ and blue bubblegum ice cream on the cut, and it'll probably get infected now or something, and they'll have to amputate my mouth."

"Which will be a huge relief to everyone who knows you. Stop being such a baby."

"I am not a...!" But she was already on her way off, shoulders stiff as she grabbed her play-stroller and pushed it away.

Actually, Calvin's pretty sure that didn't count as a kiss either. If you'll give him a second, he'll think of a reason why.


End file.
